Perry, Come Home
by cheesedoodledude1
Summary: Ok, Perry dies and Phineas has a major breakdown. Luckily Buford, Ferb, Candace and his other friends are there to comfort him. this is not a Phineas/Buford slash. Tis is not a slash at all. Buford is just being comforting to Phineas.


Perry, Come Home

It was a sad day in Danvile. Phineas, Ferb, their family, and their friends were all standing under the big tree in Phineas's and Ferb's backyard next to a small pile of dirt. There was a tombstone in the ground right behind the pile of dirt. The tombstone was new looking, without any chips in it. It was grey with even darker grey writing on it.

The children were sitting on their knees in the grass. Candace, Linda, and Lawrence were standing a few feet behind them, Candace tightly holding onto Linda's hand. "He was a good friend." Isabella spoke up. "And a good pet." Ferb said, turning his head to look at Isabella. "He was a good friend to all of us." said Baljeet, crying silently. Buford pulled Baljeet to him and gave Baljeet a friendly noogie. "Yeah, his was a good friend alright. Especially when I told him to fetch stuff for me." Said Buford, letting Baljeet go. "That reminds me. The Van Stomms have a song for times like this." Said Buford pulling out his accordion. Buford was about to play his accordion when Baljeet grabbed Buford's accordion and threw it on the ground. "This is no time for another one of your ridiculous songs, you heartless brute!" yelled Baljeet with tears in his eyes. "Yeah. I guess you're right." said Buford slumping his shoulders.

Nobody could believe that it'd happened. Written on the tombstone was, ' _ **HERE LIES PERRY THE PLATYPUS. PET, FRIEND, PART OF THE FAMILY. 2001-2015.**_ '

Everybody started crying, except for Phineas. He couldn't believe that Perry, the aquatic mammal he loved the most was gone. Phineas just sat on his legs, starring at Perry's grave. He put his head down. Finally Phineas spoke up, a tear running down his left cheek. Everyone was surprised, being that he hadn't said much sense Perry died last night. Nobody could hear what Phineas was saying. They listened closer. What they heard was Phineas singing softly.

 _Perry  
You know you are a boys best friend  
You're more than just a passing trend  
You're like a treat from a candy store_

 _Oh Perry  
We love you more than ice cream cakes  
We love you more than bugs and snakes  
We love you more than all things mentioned before_

 _Oh Perry  
You're extraordinary  
You're kinda short and hairy  
The color of a blueberry_

Ferb and Isabella scooted next to Phineas and joined in the song. _  
_

_Yes Perry_

Then the rest of the kids scooted closer to Phineas and started singing their part. All the kids and Candace knew the song by heart. They all had tears in their eyes. Phineas was barely crying, but you could still hear the extreme sadness in his voice as he sang.

 _So come home Perry  
Come home Perry  
Come home  
_

Candace let go of Linda's hand and walked over to Phineas and stood next to him with a hand on his left shoulder. She began to sing.

 _Oh Perry  
I think it's kinda scary  
I can't find you anywherey  
It fills me with despairy?  
Oh Perry  
I'm allergic to dairy  
I'm gunna move to the Prairie  
And change my name to Larry  
_

All the kids except for Phineas joined in singing again.

 _She'll change her name to Larry, Larry_

Phineas started singing with his friends and Ferb again

 _Larry_

Candace sang with Phineas's friends and her brothers again.

 _So come home Perry  
Come home Perry  
Come Home  
So come home Perry  
Come home Perry  
Come home  
_

Then at the end Phineas, Ferb, and Candace ended the song.

 _Come home Perry  
Come home_

There was a moment of silence, when suddenly, "PERRY! COME HOME! COME BACK!" Phineas got up quickly and while crying very loudly, hugged Perry's tombstone. He started hyperventilating and continued to sob. The other kids got up quickly and tried to pull Phineas off of Perry's tombstone, but to no avail. Phineas just stayed there, arms locked around Perry's tombstone, still crying uncontrollably. "PERRY, COME BA-A-ACK! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!" Phineas yelled through his crying.

"Phineas! Phineas! He's gone, man! He's gone!" yelled Buford, trying to talk some sense into Phineas. Phineas still hung onto Perry's tombstone, not wanting to say goodbye. Phineas started kicking at his friends trying to get them off of him. Buford let go of Candace and pushed his way through his friends, knocking them over, to get to Phineas. He grabbed Phineas around his waist and jerked Phineas off of Perry's tombstone. Phineas started kicking and yelling even louder. "PERRY!PERRY!" cried Phineas. "Phineas! Phineas, man! Perry's gone! You can't bring him back!" yelled Buford at Phineas, while grabbing him and shaking him by the shoulders. Phineas stopped crying, yelling, and struggling and looked at Buford with tearful eyes, is face stained with tears. "Perry!..." he said quieter, his voice still full of tears. Buford looked down at his distraught friend with sad eyes. Now Buford wasn't known as a huggy guy, but his friend really needed some comfort so he decided this time it would be okay.

"Phineas?..." said Buford. Phineas looked up at Buford with anguished tear stricken eyes. Phineas didn't know what to expect. Was Buford going to shake him some more or was he going to yell at him again. Phineas expected the worst and closed his eyes. Phineas waited for the pain. But it never came. Phineas opened his eyes and saw and felt something that surprised him. Buford was hugging him!. In all the years the Buford and him have known each other, Phineas had never seen Buford show any kind of genuine physical affection for him before. This surprised him and he didn't know what to do. So he just relaxed his body and leaned into the hug. If it wasn't for Buford hugging him Phineas would've collapsed and passed out right there in the yard.

Finally Phineas couldn't handle the stress anymore and passed out in Buford's arms. Buford noticed the dead weight of Phineas on his shoulder. "Ok, Dinnerbell you win. I'll carry you to your bed." Said Buford with a small knowing smile on his face. Buford stood up and picked up Phineas. "Outta the way.! Dead weight coming through.!" Joked Buford and made his way to the Flyn-Fletcher house, carrying Phineas in his arms.

Ferb watched Buford take Phineas into the house. "Don't worry Phineas. There'll come a day that you'll have peace, with Perry right beside you once again." Ferb said knowingly.

THE END


End file.
